


TMR

by Sunflxwerbullet



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Crank - Freeform, Gally - Freeform, Glade, Newt - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, WCKD, Wicked - Freeform, gender neutral reader, glader, griever, maze, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflxwerbullet/pseuds/Sunflxwerbullet
Summary: You were the first, and to your knowledge, the only person to come up to the glade.
Kudos: 3





	TMR

The walls were closing all around you.

The sound of metal on stone echoed throughout the maze as you ran round in circles trying to escape the griever that was following you.

You’d managed to slide between the walls before they closed, leaving the griever on the opposite side.

You ran to the nearest ivy-covered wall and started to climb until you reached the hollowed our space about halfway up.

You’d found small holes like this in walls all around the maze.

Ivy created a somewhat soft ‘pillow’ and you laid down waiting till enough time had passed until it could be considered dawn.  
-  
You woke up, wincing as you moved your injured leg, it had gotten pretty torn up by a griever the night before.

You ripped the bottom of your shirt off to make a bandage of sorts to slow the bleeding, the scratches didn’t seem deep enough to be important but it still hurt like hell.

Grabbing hold of a vine you slowly swung out of the hole and lowered yourself down to the ground.

Time sort of blended together in the maze, you could have been in there for days or weeks, you couldn’t tell anymore.

You set off in search of the door, the maze was big and almost seemed continuously growing, it was easy getting in, getting back out was the hard thing.  
-  
The sun had reached a high point in the sky above and sweat glistened on your forehead, you felt like you could passout from lack of food and water.

You were the first one to show up, and as far as you knew, the only.

You’d unpacked the box, grabbed a few boxes full of food and, pulling them with you , ran off through the door .  
-  
The door.

The wall in front of you was open in the middle, displaying the greenest patch of land you’d seen in a long time.

You felt like you could cry as you limped towards the doorway.

That’s when your leg gave in and a sharp pain shot upwards from your calf.

You slumped against the wall, or what felt like a wall, except as soon as you touched it it started to move and click.

Instinct kicked in and you pushed yourself back away from it and started to stumble towards the door.

The sound of metal scraping against metal filled your ears and the stench of grievers encased the corridor.

You half ran, half fell through the doorway onto what felt like the softest patch of grass you’d ever felt.

A group of kids around your age ran towards you, half of them armed with pointy sticks as tall as themselves.

They put them to good use as they forced the griever back into the maze, with a little help from the closing door.

You rolled over onto your back with a wince and sat up, surveying those who surrounded you sceptically.

"hi..." your voice came out scratchy and deep and you realised just how long it had been since you’d last spoken.

A sandy haired boy approached and crouched down beside you, "Hi, where did you come from?"

Half of the boys surrounding you were frowning when he got close, "You don’t know if they’re safe!" one of them hissed.

You looked across at him as you replied, "I was here," you looked around, "but I was alone so i ran, trying to find a way out but i got lost and i couldn’t find the door again."

You noticed the buildings and gardens behind you, "How long was i in there?"  
The boy beside you paused, "Well i’ve been here for 11 months, give or take, and i’ve never seen you before so you must have been here first, do you remember anyone else here?"

"Hey Alby!" the tall boy in front of you yelled, "There’s someone from the maze."

He looked down at you, "I’m Gally,"

He paused, "Wait," his eyes shifted focus onto your leg, "were you stung?"

Everybody around you took a step back.

"Stung? No i just got scratched by a griever, i had to slip past it to get through a door and i cut my leg on its metal."

You reached down and untied the part of your shirt that was now soaked with blood.

Gally crouched down in front of you to get a closer look, "Does it hurt bad?"

Even he could tell it wasn’t a sting, not tic mention there were no scary veins covering your leg.

"It’s not too bad if i don’t move it, usually scratches like this heal, it just takes five or so."

"Five what?" the boy who you presumed was Alby asked as he came over.

"Five switches between wall holes, it’s difficult to keep track of time when i’m hidden away from the sky for different lengths of time."

"Well we’ll get you to the med-jacks and get it healed quicker if possible." Alby started to walk off in the direction of the homestead.

Gally stood up and reached down to help you up.

You gripped his hand and awkwardly managed to stand, "So how long have you been here?"

"9 months, it’s been weird but this is home now y’know." he lapsed into silence so you took the hint and just lent against him as you struggled to walk in a straight line.  
-  
You straightened your leg out at the instruction of the med-jack.

"Does that hurt?"

You shook your head and slipped off the table.

Newt opened the flap to the tent and walked inside, "How’s it going? We’ve got a bed sorted out for you and Frypan’s getting set to cook dinner, hope you’re hungry," he chuckled.

"It feels much better and the bleeding’s stopped."

He led you outside and you both started to head over to the kitchen.

"I think i heard you, when i was in the maze, i remember hearing voices, and let’s be real no-one else here sounds like you, but i ran all over and i couldn’t see anybody so i figures the maze was playing tricks on me, are you a...what did they call it, a runner?"

"Yeah..." he replied quietly, "For a while, but i just get tired too quickly and opted to work on the gardens instead."  
It was a short reply but probably the best you’d get.  
-  
You were sat round the fire, a mug of...god knows what, in your hand.

Newt walked over and sat down next to you, "hey!"

You smiled and looked across at him, "hey, y’know i’m surprised how nice everyone’s being, like i was expecting a little hostility."

You looked over at Gally and Minho (who’d you’d met whilst grabbing dinner)

"He seems way more, i don’t want to say aggressive but...aggressive," you laughed quietly, "with everyone else, but not me."

He smiled and shrugged, "Well not to be rude but he probably likes you ." Newt took a bite of marshmallow and grinned with his mouth full at your reaction, "Looks like someone likes someone else."

You grinned and shoved him playfully, "Shut up, no!"  
-  
Gally squared up in the circle as he managed to get another glader out.

"Anybody else want to get embarrassed."

You raised your hand and toed off your shoes, "C’mon on then." you stepped into the circle and grinned.

He looked somewhat shocked and you took advantage of him not paying attention to dive, it looked like you were going to push him so he spun, intending to make you falter and fall past the line but instead you ducked underneath his arm and turned swiftly.

You now stood where Gally had a second ago, "I lasted in the maze for over a year for a reason G."

You spotted Newt watching you from behind Gally.

Gally shrugged and ‘charged’ towards you.

You looked at him in surprise as his shoulder connected with your stomach and you fell the ground underneath him.

You reached an arm under his and flipped the two of you over and stood back up quickly, “I’m not that easy.”  
-  
You brushed sand from your hair as you walked away from the circle, “well i’m going to get covered in bruises tomorrow.” you muttered to yourself.

Newt came up beside you.

“I’ll beat him next time,” you claimed indignantly, “I can’t let him win.”  
—————

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
